A wide variety of golf swing trainer devices have been invented, ranging from the quite complex to the relatively simple. For example, the following United States patents disclose devices which purportedly train a golfer or improve his or her swing: U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,800, issued Aug. 25, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,653, issued Oct. 30, 1984, U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,643, issued Dec. 27, 1983, U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,567, issued Apr. 20, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,276, issued Nov. 28, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,597, issued Mar. 24, 1981, U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,794, issued Jun. 28, 1974, U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,733, issued Nov. 30, 1971, U.S. Pat. No. 2,773,691, issued Dec. 11, 1956, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,571, issued Feb. 25, 1969.
Some of the prior art devices are ungainly and awkward to use. A common deficiency of the prior art devices also resides in the fact that they interfere with the natural movement of the golfer's body when taking a swing or cause a golfer to concentrate on one particular element of the swing to the detriment of other elements. Furthermore, many devices are suitable for usage only when making a certain type of swing such as a drive. Some of the prior art approaches are characterized by their relatively complex construction and high expense.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,800, issued Aug. 25, 1987, is worthy of special note. Such patent discloses a golf swing guide having a generally triangular configuration which allegedly acts as an aid when teaching golf to a student. The guide of U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,800suffers from a number of deficiencies. Being essentially flat in construction, the triangular guide will bend downwardly when the golfer bends his or her body, as is often the case. In addition, the sides of the guide are essentially flat and do not provide a high degree of guidance for the golfer's arm. An important element in the golf swing is that arm movement follow hip movement during at least portions of the back swing and the down swing. The guide of U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,800 would not appear to be completely effective in this regard, not only due to the flat sides employed but also due to the fact that the guide can tip or bend downwardly whether due to bending of the body of the golfer or for other reasons.